Not On Drugs
by AyanoKyoko
Summary: Chaos, nothing but chaos. A new girl is coming to school and brings chaos into it. Of course the Amusement Club and Student Council want to befriend with her, but something is mystery about that girl. Does she have a little secret?
1. Never be friends

**Hey, it´s me again AyanoKyoko.**

**I know i didn´t write since I finished my story "Abschied".**

**I tried something, so don´t hate me for that.**

**I tried to write a story in English, I hope there are not TOO much errors in it.**

**This story ISN´T the sequel to "Abschied", but no matter, I´ll write it soon.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this story about Ayano x Kyoko, coz it´s the best ship ;D**

"Toshino Kyoko!", Ayano yelled when she opened the door to the Amusement Club.

"Sorry, for her. She´s just mad", said Chitose and earned, of course, a slap from the purplette.

"I´m not mad, she´s mad." Ayano pointed on her long-years crush Kyoko, nobody know but Chitose.

"Hey, don´t say such things about me", pouted Kyoko, Yui hit her with her fist. "Ouch!"

"You´re mad for real, so she can say", said Yui and went on reading a manga.

"Only because you´re all understanding no fun!" Kyoko was getting angry, the others never seen her like this.

And before anybody wasn´t able to say something, she ran out of the room to nowhere.

"Huh? Where she´s going?", Akari asked, everybody looked at her, completely surprised.

"You have been here whole time?", Chinatsu asked, Akari was getting angry at her.

"Yes, I was!"

"_Why Ayano said something like that? Don´t she like me? Everyone likes me but her. She´s right I´m mad… because of her." _

Kyoko laid under a cherry tree and watched the leaves come down. It was autumn, but still warm. She hoped nobody will find her, a tear ran down her cheek.

"_I just need to forget her, just forget her forever. How could I think, she likes me? How? I´m so stupid."_

Kyoko stand up and hugged the tree, thinking it was Ayano.

"Toshino Kyoko! What are doing?!"

Kyoko realized the true Ayano was behind her and stopped hugging the tree.

"I… I.. am just… I felt on the tree", she lied and grinned.

"Stupid", said Ayano aloud and Kyoko was feeling bad again.

"Why you have to be so rude?", Kyoko nearly screamed, tears began to form in her eyes.

"_What´s wrong with her? Something bad must be happened to Toshino Kyoko or why she´s in such a bad mood?"_

"I… I… Sorry, I didn´t want to be rude…", Ayano said and was getting red like a tomato.

"No, I was my fault. I bother you all the time, you have a right to be angry about me", said Kyoko hanging her head down.

"I´m not angry about you, Toshino Kyoko. I just…"

"Hate me?", Kyoko interrupted her and sit down at the tree again.

"_I could never hate you, Toshino Kyoko."_

"I… I… don´t hate you, why are you thinking such a stupid thing?"

"Cause you can´t even say only Kyoko or Kyoko-can to me."

_Oh, that´s the jumping point. Because of that little thing she´s mad?"_

"I don´t see you like a friend , neither do you."

And just that little sentence broke Kyoko´s heart.

"_Ok, we´re not friends , it´s ok. She don´t hate me, but we´re also no friends. It´s ok for me. It´s ok."_

"Oh… ok… I… need to go to toilet", Kyoko said and ran to the WC already letting tears fall down.

"_Oh no, I did say something wrong!"_

"_Why her? Why she don´t want to be my friend, if she wants to be my girlfriend, I´ll not have to ask anymore. For sure she hates but didn´t say because she don´t want to hurt me more. I´m a such a crybaby. Why I cry? Why I cry, because she just don´t like me? It´s not something special about that."_

Kyoko sit in the corner of the toilet room hardy crying. She cried like she didn´t ever do another things. Her blue eyes were completely filled with tears, she looked like a mess.

"She said, she gone to toilet and had tears in her eyes", Ayano told Chitose, her friend just nodded.

"Ayano-chan, why were you doing that? You bloody idiot!"

Ayano stand there, completely dumbfounded , she didn´t know , what she did wrong.

"You said, that you two never become friends, of course that made her sad!"

"Oh no, I didn´t want to. I have to find her soon."

"Oh yes! You made a big mistake! Go and find her!"

Ayano nodded and search for crush , first looking to the toilets.

"Ayano, go away! I don´t want to see you anymore!", Kyoko yelled at her , when she was found by her secret crush.

"Toshino Kyoko! Just listen to me…"

"No, I don´t want to!", Kyoko interrupted her and stand up wanting to go away again.

Ayano blocked her way, she didn´t want to let Kyoko go.

"Let me go!", Kyoko yelled, Ayano kept on standing in the front of the door.

"Listen, then I´ll let you go wherever you want."

Ayano and Kyoko sat down in front of the door, both starring at each other.

Ayano opened her mouth and tried to find the right words for her.

But out of it came nothing, how could she say anything?

"Was that it?", Kyoko asked, looking at Ayano nothing but surprised.

Ayano looked to the ground and then to Kyoko again.

She knew what she want to say.

**I decided to end the chapter here, hehe :D**

**No matter, I´ll publish new chapter soon :D**


	2. New Girl

**I changed the summary a bit, I´ll hope you enjoy that short chapter introducing the new girl.**

Ayano starred at Kyoko for about three minutes, she wasn´t able to say anything.

"Say that you hate me!", Kyoko yelled at her and hold her my her shoulders.

"I don´t hate you", Ayano said quietly, "Kyoko."

Kyoko stand there, very surprised, she was called from the Tsundere by her first name.

"Did… you just called me by first name?", the blonde asked, Ayano nodded.

Kyoko smiled now again and stopped crying. Then she hugged her friend, she was happy.

"Let´s go back. The others searching for you", Ayano said and the go out of the toilet room.

"Kyoko, stop grinning like that, it´s creepy", Yui said, the two went back to the Amusement Club room.

"What you did to her, Ayano-chan? Something like…" Chitose started fantasizing and got a nosebleed, Akari gave her tissues.

"Thank you, Akaza-san, hehe", she giggled and Ayano hit her on the head.

"It´s still doesn´t get boring…", Chitose said dreamingly.

"Do you know we get a new classmate?", Chitose asked Himawari and Sakurako back in the Student Council room.

"Really? That´s cool. I want a new classmate, too. I don´t want to hang out with boobie monster anymore."

"What are you saying?", Himawari yelled at her and the two of them started fighting again.

"She´s from Germany I think, in Europe. Her name´s Hannah Schneider or something like that", Ayano explained and went through some papers.

"She´ll come next week and join our class."

"Oh, that would be fun, Ayano-chan. Maybe we can befriend with her", Chitose said, excited.

"Yeah, maybe." Ayano rechecked the information of the papers and nodded then.

"AYANO-CHAN!" Kyoko, cheerfully as normal, came into the room und went automatically to the fridge.

"Why didn´t you told me we´re getting a new classmate?", Kyoko asked and put one of Ayano´s puddings out of the fridge.

"You didn´t ask me, so", Ayano said stilling checking the papers.

"Where is she from? Where does she live?", Kyoko asked curiously while eating Ayano´s pudding.

"I´m not allowed to tell you", Ayano said, Kyoko pouted.

"Say it please, it´s just me!", Kyoko said and embraced Ayano from behind.

"Ok, I´ll tell you, but stop hugging me!", Ayano yelled and looked on the papers.

"Her name´s Hannah Schneider, 14 years old and from Germany. I heard she fled from her country, but I don´t know why or if it´s true."

"Do you think she´s nice?", Kyoko asked and went on eating the pudding.

Ayano nodded and went on checking her papers.

"I´m so excited about her!", Kyoko said the next week on the way to school.

"I´m sorry for her", Yui said, "because she´ll have to know you."

"Don´t be so mean!", Kyoko said, a bit angry.

"I hope we´ll befriend with her", Akari said, Kyoko nodded.

"But I heard bad things about her. She´s a monster with big claws and eats little children, so watch out, Akarin."

"Kyoko, don´t tell her such a crap! And don´t bother Hannah!", Yui said and punched her.

"Ouch!", Kyoko yelled and was quiet now.

"Ready for new student?", Chitose asked, Ayano nodded.

They were on the walk to the classroom, both of them very excited.

They sat down on their places, Kyoko and Yui were already there.

"Ayano-chan? Excited?", Kyoko asked.

"Isn´t of your concern!", Ayano said and looked away from the blonde.

"Oh, such a Tsundere!", Chitose said and fantasized getting fast a box with tissues. "Thank you."

"There is she!", Yui said pointing on a girl with long blond hair and brown eyes.

"_I can´t help, but she looks a bit, like a mess… but maybe it´s because she had a few hard days or something like that. You´re not fleeing every day from your home country, so. But I hope Kyoko will not bother her."_

**Yeah, short I know. But I just wanted to introduce the new girl.**

**I´ll update very soon.**


	3. Just in Love but with who?

**It´s me again, fast update again.**

**It´s quiet short, but next chapter will be much longer :D**

**Hope you enjoy.**

"Hannah-chan?", Kyoko asked when she saw Hannah sitting in the break alone at her desk.

Hannah starred at her desk, she was a little quiet and timid. She looked to Kyoko which grinned all the time at her.

"Yeah? Kyoko?", she asked quiet and starred at her desk again, Kyoko didn´t stopped smiling.

"You know my name?", Kyoko asked surprised, Hannah just nodded.

"Do you want to come with Yui and me to our club? You can join if you want to", Kyoko offered, Hannah gave her a little smile.

"Sure. What´s your club about?"

"Hehe, about kissing techniques and if you want to join you have to kiss me", said Kyoko leaning to her, Yui saw it and bumped her on her head.

"Ouch! I was just making fun! You don´t have to be mean!"

"Ignore her, she´s just a weirdo", Yui said, "So, want to come with us?"

Hannah nodded and followed them to the Amusement Club room. Kyoko and Yui sat down, Hannah kept standing. Chinatsu was also there, oh, Akari too.

"Sit next to me please!", said Kyoko taking her hand and making her to sit down next to her. The Otaku starred at her all the time, she was fascinated by her.

"So, you´re going in Yui-sempai´s class?", Chinatsu asked while reading a manga.

Hannah nodded and laid her hands on her knees, she was a little bit nervous.

"By the way, my name´s Chinatsu."

"Nice to meet you, Chinatsu."

"You´re from Germany, aren´t you?", Akari asked, Hannah nodded, "Tell us your story!"

"I don´t have a story", Hannah said looking away, but the others wanted her to tell.

Then the door slammed open and in it stands no one, but Ayano and Chitose.

"TOSHINO KYOKO!", the purplette yelled at her crush.

"Oh, which paper I forgot to fill?", the Otaku asked laid on her stomach drawing a new Mirakurun manga.

"No one, I just wanted to look you´re not disturbing our new mate."

"Yeah, you say that, but what I know why you really came…"

"Oh my god!", Hannah yelled jumping up from her place when she saw Chitose fantasizing the first time.

"Ignore this! That´s normal", Yui said trying to make her quiet again while Akari´s giving Chitose a box with tissues.

"Thanks, Akaza-san", Chitose said dreamingly.

"Ayano!", Kyoko said now happily hugging her secret crush.

"Stop this!", said Ayano blushing hardly.

"Hannah-chan just wanted to tell us her story", the blonde said and Ayano and Chitose sat down.

Hannah sighed but soon started telling her new friends the story.

"Ok, you know I´m from Germany?" The others nodded, Hannah went on.

"I fled from the country here to Japan."

"That´s all? Why you fled?", Kyoko asked curiously, "Are you a wanted murderer?"

Yui bumped her on her head, she got quiet again.

"Ehm, no? It´s just… I wasn´t able to stay there anymore. My parents wanted sending me to a camp and I just fled. Fled from the whole country."

"What for a camp?", Chitose asked, the others wanted to know too.

"I´ll tell you another time", Hannah just said with a little blush on her face.

"Buh! I want to know now!", Kyoko pouted, Yui bumped her again.

"Don´t bother her, idiot. She´ll tell when she´ll want to tell."

"Yeah, whatever. How is Germany?", Ayano asked.

"Pretty cool, nice country. But everyone wants you to be perfect and conservative."

"Conservative? Like what?", Chinatsu asked, not knowing what she meant.

"Dunno", Hannah just said and looking away.

"Where do you live? Do you have enough money living on your own?", Yui asked a little worried.

"Ehm, I live everywhere and nowhere."

The entire group looked at her confused.

"_Does she live on the street? Does she having no money or home?"_

"If you want you can sleep with me!", Kyoko offered and grinned devilish.

"You mean by?", Yui asked and looked at her annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever", Kyoko said waiting for an answer from Hannah.

"I´m going to think about that", she said looking away again while Kyoko came closer to her.

"Toshino Kyoko, stop bothering her and being a weirdo!"

"I´m not a weirdo!", Kyoko yelled back, Ayano looked unimpressed.

"Are you on drugs?!"

"No! I´m not on drugs, I´m just in love", Kyoko said and with that Ayano´s heart broke.

"_In love? She´s already in love with that Hannah girl? And I thought I had a chance. I´m just so stupid, how could I even think she likes me? I´m the idiot here, not her, I am."_

"Excuse me, I have to do my duties", Ayano said and got out of the door trying not to cry.

"Huh?", Kyoko asked, but Ayano was already away.

"I go looking after her", Chitose said and followed her.

"_I have done something wrong. She maybe thinks that I´m in love with Hannah-chan, but I love HER. Nobody, but her."_

"Ehm… is that all normal for you?", Hannah asked now, everyone nodded. "Ok, that could be fun."

Everyone laughed but Kyoko, she was now in a bad mood.

"So, what we´re going to do now?", Akari asked, everyone was shocked.

"Who is she? And was she here all the time?"

**Sorry Akari, but I had to do that :D**

**And no worries Ayano and Kyoko will get together, or maybe won´t. I dunno :D**

**You have to wait :3**


	4. Sleeping, Running, Crying

**Sorry, I know, it has been a while but I had some things to do.**

**I hope you´re not disappointed by that short chapter but I hope you like it.**

"Kyoko?", Yui said trying to wake her up, but Kyoko was fallen asleep.

"What? I´m awake! I´m awake!", Kyoko yelled but the teacher stood in front of her.

"I´m glad you´re concentrating on the lesson", he said sarcastically and gave her a piece of paper.

"You´re going to write five times ´til tomorrow, it that clear?"

"Yes, Sensei", Kyoko said and nodded, the whole class giggled.

"Kyoko? What´s wrong?", Yui asked after the lesson was over.

"I-I-I just didn´t get enough sleep", she lied and went out of the classroom.

"Kyoko, wait for me", Yui said running after her, but Kyoko ignored.

"TOSHINO KYOKO!"

"No!", she yelled at Ayano, which stood now there completely dumbfounded.

"Wha-What? N-No?", she repeated from her crush not believing.

"Whatever you want this time, ask me another time please", Kyoko answered and let Ayano standing on the floor.

"Neither know I", Yui just said and the two walked to the amusement club room.

"Did you seen Hannah-chan today?", Ayano asked, Yui shook her head.

"Maybe she´s ill or has something to do."

"Yeah maybe."

"I nearly forgot would you mind coming to a sleepover party this weekend at my place?", Yui asked.

"Yeah, sure. Should I invite the rest of the Student Council too?", Ayano asked, Yui nodded.

"I hope Hannah-chan will come back soon, I wanted to invite her too."

"I hope so too."

"Toshino-san? Glad I met you, Ayano just wanted…", Chitose said as she met the blonde but she got interrupted.

"I don´t mind. Say her I don´t want to see her anymore."

"Wait, what? Why?", Chitose asked but Kyoko was already away.

"Hmm, is something wrong?", she asked herself and made her way to the Student Council room.

"IKEDA-SEMPAI! Say that boobie monster she´s not allowed to fill out my papers!"

"You wouldn´t have done, so", Himawari said and they both began fighting again.

"Stop it! We need to find Ayano!", Chitose just said.

"Why? Is something the matter?", Sakurako asked and grabbed a pudding out of the fridge.

"Yes, but I don´t know what. Kyoko´s mad at her. So, come and help me find them both."

"Yes, Ikeda-sempai", the both said unison and they started to search.

"Ah, Hannah-chan, you´re already here? I didn´t see you in class", Yui said as she Ayano arrived at the club room.

"I was at the doctor, some checks."

"Ah ok", Ayano said and sat down at Kyoko´s normal place.

"Wanna come to my sleepover party at the weekend? Hannah-chan?"

"Sure. Could be fun."

"Yeah, it will be fun for sure at Yui-sempai´s home", Chinatsu said dreamingly and hugging Yui´s arm.

"Yes, we can drink and eat some, play games and so on", Akari said.

"Omg, who is that?!", Hannah asked terrified like every time Akari says something.

"Buh, that´s mean!"

"Kyoko-sempai? Ayano-sempai?", Sakurako yelled through the floors but no answer.

"You think they come out when you ask for that?", Himawari asked and laughed.

"Pff, it´s better than doing nothing."

"Stop fighting!"

"Yes, Sempai."

"Hey, I found Kyoko!", Himawari said and point at the blonde otaku sitting in a corner and crying.


End file.
